coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7895 (2nd July 2012)
Plot Eileen's rushed off her feet in the cab office. She explains to Steve how rival taxi firm Primo Cabs isn't doing too well and they've picked up all their business. When Fiz, Chesney and Katy go down with flu, Anna offers to look after Hope and Joseph. Owen points out that she's bitten off more than she can chew. Steve's stunned to spot Lloyd working for Primo Cabs. Putting their differences behind them, Steve and Lloyd are genuinely pleased to see each other. Marcus collects the rest of his things from No.11. He tells Sean that he's moving back to London and the boys say a painful goodbye. Lloyd tells Steve how he went to visit family in Jamaica but it all turned sour when he lost a load of money on a property deal. Steve offers Lloyd his job back at Street Cars and the spare room in his flat. Lloyd's delighted. When Hayley's dance partner injures himself, Hayley asks Norris to partner her in her dance exam. Norris is flattered. When Marcus tells Maria his plans to move back to London, Maria's gutted and points out how much she and Liam will miss him. Marcus changes his mind and agrees to stay. Maria's thrilled. Steve arrives back at the cab office with Lloyd in tow. Eileen's thrilled to see him. Karl's annoyed to see Lloyd back and warns him to stay away from both him and Stella. Lloyd tells Karl that could be tricky as he's reforming his partnership with Steve and will soon be the joint boss of Street Cars again. Karl tells Steve that he's quitting his job as there's no way he's working for Lloyd. Steve's bemused and assures Karl that Lloyd is only back as a cab driver. But when Karl explains that Lloyd thinks he's buying his half of the firm back Steve's worried. Cast Regular cast *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Car park near the Precinct Notes *First appearance of Lloyd Mullaney since 15th December 2011 as Craig Charles returned from filming Series 10 of Red Dwarf. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve runs into Lloyd and persuades him to return to the Street; and Maria is upset at Marcus's plans to start afresh in London. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,310,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes